A Secret
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Summaries aren't my friends. Sasuke hides alot of things and is now becoming suicidal. R&R...NOW TAKING SUGGETIONS FOR IDEA'S. WILL GIVE CREDIT!
1. Chapter 1

**Another Random Story by Me**

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1:**

Sasuke's PoV

Sitting and looking at the sky. It was calming. The night was late. The stars were bright. I sat on the roof of the inn we were staying at. Sakura and Naruto were inside asleep, that I knew of. Kakashi was probably up reading another one of his love novels. I could care less what they were all doing though. I was too lost in thought to care about the others. I sighed heavily, closing my eyes as the wind blew. It was a gently breeze. All too calming. This was the night she was tooken away from me. I wanted to just rest. Die on the spot. I would have gotten my wish today if Sakura and Naruto wouldn't have came. I despise them for stoping my death. Itachi was so close to killing me off. It would have been better that way. I sighed once more then heard someone behind me. I shot up and snapped around. It was Naruto. Those light blue eyes. I hated them. They were so calm. He tilted his head to the sky.

"I was watching you for a few minutes. Is it calming?" I glared at him and turned away.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"The sky? I mean, looking at the stars. Does it calm you down?" I snapped around, eyes full of hate.

"Naruto, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. Or Sakura. I know she's hiding near the window. I hate you both. I wish I would have never met you." Sakura stood, looking at me. I saw the hurt look in her eyes but I could have cared less. I jumped off the roof and took off, heading for the woods. I stopped a few miles away. Out of breath and tired. I leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. I heard the bushes rustling but I gave it no attention. I could have cared less what could happen to me at this moment. My temper was rising. My hate was growing. The scar on my back was beginning to burn more and more with every passing second. The wind picked up some and the sky began to darken. I heard someone jump from the bushes. I snapped around, but not in time. Kakashi It was Kakashi. I felt something hit my neck and then all I saw was darkness.

Kakashi's PoV

Sasuke had actually scared me. His energy had increased alot. I stared at the unconcious boy for a moment, hesitating to pik him up. After a moment, I picked him up and carried him back to the inn. Sakura jumped up and ran to me as soon as I walked in the door. Her eyes were locked on Sasuke.

"I hate you Sasuke." she said, then turned to walk away. Sasuke moved. He was concious enough to hear that. Naruto walked up, hate in his eyes.

"You made her cry. Sasuke, you idiot." Yet again, Sasuke flinched. Naruto walked back into the other room to comfort Sakura. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, his head resting on me. I sighed heavily. I knew what Sasuke was thinking at that moment. When I had found him, his energy rising. He wanted to die. He was willing to kill himself. A sad way to die. A boy who was willing to die. Why he was willing to was beyond me though. It puzzled me that Sasuke wanted to die. He was aleays so determined to live only for the sake of killing his older brother. I walked to his room and layed him on the bed. He tensed. I saw it. He knew I knew. I walked to the door, about to walk out.

"K-Kakashi?" his voice was quiet. He didn't want them to hear.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Next time, please let me go." I sighed and walked back over to his bed, closing the door fist. I sat on the side of the bed and looked straight ahead.

"Sasuke, dying...Why do you want to so bad?" I felt his eyes on me. The anger. The hatred. The darkened energy from his shaningan cursed eyes.

"It's the only way I can actually be at peace!" he yelled. Sakura and Naruto heard this. I know they had to of. Sasuke stood on the bed and glared at me. His first mistake was standing on the bed. I turned slightly, grabbed his ankle and jerked his foot from under him. He landed on the bed with a loud thud. He was about to turn to get up. I smirked and moved quickly, sitting on his back. This was too easy to do. The boy squirmed. I reached into my pouch and drew my knife, placing it to his neck.

"You want to die that badly Sasuke? I can do that right now." Sasuke squirmed for about five seconds, then stopped. He sighed heavily, giving up. He was unusaly calm. Then it hit me. He was crying.

"Do it. Get it over with please." His voice was pleading. I lowered the knife and sighed.

"Sasuke..."

"DO IT! DO IT NOW OR ELSE!" That's when the other two hit the door.

"Sensei! Sensei, what going on!" Naruto called in through the door.

"GO AWAY!" Sasuke snapped. "IT DOESNT' CONCERN YOU! YOU BASTARD!" There was silence on the other side of the door. Sasuke smirked. "Now. Do it now and get it over with." His voice was cold. Hate filling every once of it. His chakra was becoming darker with every passing minute. Naruto and Sakura began to beat on the door again.

"Hey! Open up! Now!" Sakura called. Then he snapped.

"IF YOU HATE ME! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled. His chakra level went sky high. I had no choice. I stabbed him in the back. Right near where his heart would be. The level went down and his eyes went dull. The two of them finaly got the door open, both staring in shock.

"What are you waiting for! Get the medical supplies!" I ordered. They nodded and hurried to get them.

hours later, Regular PoV

Sasuke still slept. Sakura and Naruto watched over him. Kakashi had went to get some more water from the kitchen.

"Sakura, what do you think got to Sasuke to make him act like that?" Naruto asked. She looked at him some and shook her head.

"I don't know. Poor Sasuke. What we had said to him, it wasn't fair. We don't even know what's wrong with him." She stared at his sleeping face. He looked calm. Like he was about to die and was at peace. This thought brought tears to Sakura's eyes.

"S-sasuke! Please don't die!" she cried. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and she layed her head on his shoulder and cried. Kakashi walked back in, a new bowl full of fresh water and a clean wrag. He sighed and walked over, removing the old rag and placing the newly damped and cooled rag on his for head. He didn't move. Kakashi turned to Sakura.

"He will be fine. Just remember, his curse let's him live. It all depends on the seriousness of the wound and how it's treated. He will live though. He has lived through worse." Kakashi tried to comfort. Sakura sighed, nodding some, but burrying her head deeper into Naruto's shoulder. There was a small noise from Sasuke but no movement. Kakashi sighed heavily and turned to the other two.

"It's almost seven in the morning and you haven't been to bed since..."

"That's because, no matter what, no man gets left behind. We couldn't just let Sasuke be alone. We had to be here to let him know we were really there for him. If he woke up and we weren't here, he'd think we had abandoned him. We can't..."

"You...You idiots..." came the weak voice of Sasuke. Sakura sat up right and looked at him, a bit confused, anger crossing her eyes as he sat up. She moved closer to him and slapped him, the anger flaring in her eyes.

"What do you mean you idiots! We stayed up all night, scared to death because you had to be a jerk! And you're going to..." A hand rested on her shoulder. She blinked and looked back to see Naruto shaking his head.

"Sakura, no."

"Dont' tell me no! He deserves..." Naruto pointed to Sasuke and she looked. Saskue's head was down, his shoulders shook slightly, his knee's were drawn up to his chest as his head rested on it. She felt her heart drop. She had never seen Sasuke this upset. Naruto shook his head again.

"Come on Sakura. Let's give him time alone to calm down. I don't think..."

"Please...don't leave me..." Sasuke's voice was weak. It pleaded. He was begging for someone. Kakashi looked at the two and stood.

"Alright. A new mission. Keep him company and alive." he said, walking from the room. Sakura and Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He was still the way he was the minute before. Sakura walked over caugtiously and sat next to him on the bed.

"Sasuke...Please. Tell me what's wrong? Why are you upset?" she asked, gently wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as if to comfort him. He didn't push back or fight. He just cried silently. Naruto sat on the floor.

"Sasuke, you know we're here for you. It;s not like we're really going to tell you we hate you and leave. You know that. We've been through alot together and we're really good friends. There's no reason to feel alone. No reason to not trust us. You use to. But about a week ago..." Naruto was talkin this time. Sakura was looking at him, rubbing Sasuke's back, trying to figure out what Naruto was getting at, then smiled.

"A week ago Sasuke, you started acting ditant. Like, you were losing your trust in your friends. Like something had happened. As if someone had betrayed you. Sasuke, you know Naruto and I better than that. You know that we would never leave you. We will never leave and you can believe me. If we do though, we will kill ourselves for betraying you."

There was a silence. Sasuke seemed to be calming down.

"Sakura, Naruto..." he paused, still letting Sakura hold him. There was another short time of silence. Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks, relieved smiles on their faces. Sasuke had fallen asleep. She looked down at him some, then layed him down, covering him up.

"Sasuke. We would never leave you." Sakura said, taking her braclet off and placeing it on him. Naruto walked up to him and smirked.

"You idiot Sasuke. We care about you." he said, placing something more valuble on him. The two of them sat on the floor near Sasuke's bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Random Story by Me**

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto.

**Thanks Sanzo's Guardian Angel. And no need to thenk me for introducing you to this site. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Sakura's PoV**

Naruto and I had just woke up. I woke up before him and woke him up. I pointed to the window.

"Look Naruto. It looks late. How long do you think we slept?" Naruto followed my gaze. He yawned. Someone walked in and we turned to see Kakashi helping Sasuke walk in. I looked at the bed and back.

"It's been a few hours you guys. Sasuke here was getting bored and lonely. Not to mention loud and noisy." Kakashi replied. Sasuke glared at him. I smiled slightly.

"Shut up Kakashi. It's not my fault they were knocked out." he shot at him. Naruto smiled and stood, walking over to them.

"I'll take him off your shoulders Sensei!" he smiled. Sasuke glared at him. It was more of a 'Touch-me-and-die' looked mixed with 'Thanks-you-bafoon.' look. It was cute. Kakashi willingly let Naruto take Sasuke off his shoulders. Sasuke sighed as Naruto helped him over to the bed. Sasuke looked at me with a pleading look. Kakashi walked out and Sasuke waited a moment, then spoke.

"Naruto, Sakura, do me a favor." Both of us exchnged looks and then looked back at Sasuke, whom was looking outside.

"Kakashi wouldn't let me go outside. He wouldn't take me. I wanna sit on the roof." The look in his eyes were calm.

"Alright Sasuke. Naruto, please help him to the roof." I said, walking over to the window, opening it and turning back some with a smile. He shot me a light hearted glare for telling Naruto to help him but there was a smirk, I saw it.

"Kay." Naruto agreed, helping him up. I climbed on up to the roof and helped Naruto get Sasuke on the roof. Sasuke stared up at the sky. He had a calm look in his eyes. He was really at peace up here. It was amazing. The stars were already coming out. The moon was huge. Sasuke was actually smiling. Naruto noticed this as well and he looked just as amazed as I was. I turned back to the sky.

**Naruto's PoV**

Sakura and Sasuke stared at the sky. It was amazing how calming it could be. I didn't think there was anything that would make Sasuke calm. Sasuke, he seemed to be the only thing Sakura and I were talking or even thinking about for the past week in a half. After having us worried, he had us relieved and calm. Sasuke of all people had us calm? It was creepy but relaxing in a way. Knowing that he wouldn't attack us is probably why we felt so calm around him now. He was weak and useless, or so it seemed at first glance. To be honest, I still thought he could take someone on at any given time. It waa still on the creepy side. We sat up there for who knows how long. Sasuke had fallen asleep. Sakura glanced at him every few seconds to make sure he was still alive. He was fine.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Naruto?"

"Should we get him back in now? It is getting really late and Kakashi might come back at any minute."

"I think you should. We don't want poor Sasuke getting sick now do we?" A voice said. Sakura and I snapped around to the window and saw Kakashi. Lucky for us he seemed in a good mood. I stood and carefuly lifted Sasuke, with Sakura's help, onto my back. Heavy, yes. But I delt with it. We walked over to the window and Kakashi took him from there, putting him on the bed. He turned back to us with a small sigh.

"Alright you two, time to go wash up." Sakura nodded and I moaned quietly to myself. We walked from the room and went to our own seperate bathrooms, Kakashi staying in the room with Sasuke. After I showered and dressed, I walked into the kitchen where Sakura already was. She turned to me and smiled some.

"Hey Naruto. I just started dinner." she smiled. I smiled back and sat down.

"Need any help Sakura?" I was watching her as she moved around some. She turned from the stove with that smile of hers and shook her head.

"If I do, I'll let you know. Thanks Naruto." I nodded and she turned back to cooking. Kakashi walked in, reading as usual.

"Sasuke won't be joining us tonight. He's out like a light." His nose still in his book. Sakura let out a small sigh as she continued what she was doing. I had to admit, I was just as worried. Sasuke hadn't been eating that much.

**Normal PoV**

The three of them ate dinner, as late as it was, in silence. Kakashi finaly broke the silence.

"He'll be fine you two. Just a small flesh wound." Sakura looked up at him from her plate.

"If it was just a flesh wound, he would be up by now." Kakashi sighed and stood. "It's late you two, go to bed. I'll check up on Sasuke." He walked from the room towards Sasuke's. Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks, then stood.

"Looks like we're sleeping in our own rooms tonight." Naruto spoke calmly. Sakura nodded and followed him down the hall. As they reached their rooms, they nodded to each other and entered. Sakura heading to the window, Naruto to his bed. Kakashi sighed at the sight of Sasuke. He was asleep and calm looking yes. But the look of being calm on Sasuke worried him a bit. There was no telling what Sasuke might do if left alone in these kind of circumstances. He sighed once more and sat on the floor, watching him. Sasuke was unpredictable and him in this condition made things worse. Sasuke turned to his side towards the window and the night went on.

The next morning, Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen, head resting on the table. Sakura walked in and gasped, then walked to his side.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura? I'm hungry...I couldn't stand that long so I walked in here and sat down. Wasn't able to stand again." His voice was quiet. Sakura smiled some and walked to the pantry.

"What do you want?"

"Anything you feel like making is fine with me." he replied. She smiled and grabbed something, starting to fix it.

"It's ashame you know?" Sasuke looked at her, curious.

""What is?"

"How some people are unlucky. Like you and Naruto. Me? I feel sorry for you two. I don't know your pain. But I wish I could. I wish I could be able to help you two more. It's a little harder for me to help you because you keep to yourself alot. Naruto talks in his sleep and it's easy to confront him." She turned to him. "Sasuke, please let Naruto and I help you. Talk to us a little more. Kay? That's all I ask. I'll give you time to think about it." she smiled, turning to him as she had finished and sat his food infront of him. He blinked some and nodded.

"I'll give it thought." he said, beginning to eat. Sakura smiled a bit. Both of them heard footsteps and in walked Kakashi and Naruto.

"I see you two got up early." Kakashi said, looking at the two at the table. Sakura smiled some.

"Actually sensei, Sasuke was up before any of is." Kakashi tilted his head and looked at Sasuke.

"It's true. I was hungry but got to the chair and couldn't stand. So Sakura got up like, five minutes ago and made me something." He added in after taking another bite of his food.

"And if you ask me, she's a better cook than any of us."

"I'd hope so. She is a girl after all." Kakashi said, being a smart ass to annoy Sasuke. He glared at Kakashi for a moment then smirked.

"I'd wrather eat her cooking than yours any day. I just mihg tkidnap her when I'm feeling better." All three of them stared at him. Naruto was more like glaring.

"There we go. Sasuke's getting back to normal quicker than I had thought.

"Duh. You think I'm gonna stay vulnerable for ever? Say, Naruto, wanna help me train a bit later?" Sasuke turned to the blonde.

"Why not Sakura?" he asked.

"I said her cooking was good. I didn't say she was stronger than you." Sakura was now glaring at him.

"And what's that suppouse to mean Sasuke!" she snapped. Sasuke turned back to see her glaring at him, a pillow in hand. He gulped. (wanna know where she got the pillow? well, it's a mystery to me too.)

"I uh...I didn't mean it like that...Sakura? Hey, you wouldn't!" Kakashi laughed.

"They act like sibblings." he whispered to himself. Naruto was trying to get the pillow from Sakura while Sakura was trying to hit Sasuke again. Sasuke was vulnerable because he couldn't walk that well. Kakashi walked over to them and placed his hand on Sasuke's head.

"Now now Sakura. You can beat him up when he's asleep. Right now he needs to get back on his feet. Naruto, eat, then help him, kay?" Naruto nodded and they all sat down to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another Random Story by Me**_

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3:**

Soon enough, Sasuke was sparring with Naruto like nothing bad had happened to him, like he was never injured. He and Naruto were really going at it. Sasuke was pushing himself, hard. Kakashi ordered Sakura, whom was skilled well in healing techminques, to watch the two of them, incase Sasuke or Naruto pushed themself too hard. Sakura watched boredly as the two were practicaly at each others throats. Something caught her attention. She looked up and it looked like someone had hid themselves behind a tree just across from them. Sasuke blocked Naruto's leg and looked at Sakura, glancing back in enough time to block his fists.

"Concentrate Sasuke! You said you wanted to be stronger and that was the whole point in this match." Sasuke nodded and got serious, going at Naruto, now taking the offense, Naruto on defense. Sakura just blinked and tilted her head, standing and walking past the two fighting boys to the tree. When she reached the spot, she found no one there. She turned to head back only to have someone fly past her and hit the tree. She screamed out of reaction and looked down.

"Naruto!" She dropped to her knee's to check on him. He sat up.

"I'm fine Sakura." He smiled at her as he stood and she stood as well, sighing.

"Come on Naruto! I'm injured and still beating you up!" Sasuke teased. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You're asking for it!" Naruto went at Sasuke and they both went into their sparring match again. She just sighed and walked back to her spot, glancing back to make sure. Nothing.

Not too far off, a girl with ice blue eyes and ankle length black hair in a loose braid sat under another tree.

"Close one..." she sighed.

"Almost got caught, didn't you sister?" Kira looked up and smiled at Itachi.

"It was just the pink head."

"Uh huh. Alright then. Keep agood eye on him."

"He was injured by his teacher and he's in the open, sparring, big brother."

"Good girl. Come on." She nodded and stood, brushing off the priestess outfit she wore(think of Kikyo from Inuyasha). She followed willing behind Itachi and they disappeared.

**later on**

"Alright! That's enough both of you!" Sakura called, getting both boys's attention. She smiled. "Good. Lunch is ready."

"LUNCH!" Naruto exclaimed and ran back to the house. Sasuke, panting some, nodded and walked with Sakura back.

"What was it?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked at Sasuke, a confused look.

"Why did you go over there? You looked like you saw something."

"Oh, I thought I saw a rabbit. It must have ran off." Sasuke nodded, not really believing her. She glanced at the clouds, folding her arms behind her head.

"It's nice, isn't it?" She blinked again, confused. "Before I forget, the bracelet..." He held his hand up and the bracelet Sakura left on him was there. She blushed some and looked away.

"I uh...Keep it Sasuke."

"Thanks." He pulled something from his pokcet. It was a pendant necklace.

"Naruto left..."

"I know." He slipped it over his head and around his neck. They walked back and ate lunch.

**A/N: Alright. When I was into this, I knew what I wanted. I lost it... . So uh, ANy idea's are welcome! I may use them and _will_ give credit. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Another Random Story by Me**_

Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto!

I DO own Kita and Sage, Whom is a temporary character, unless I say other wise..

**Chapter 4:**

**With Kira and Itachi**

Kira began to dance around some, moving with grace. She was a fifteen-year-old girl with a lot of energy and was almost as strong as Itachi, with a couple years of training to go to match him. Itachi, having been not far talking with a 'client', came back to see his sister dancing.

"Kira! Come." Kira stopped and her hair fell straight, now motionless.

"Right!" Her face now serious as she followed him. "Tell me, why are we spying on Sasuke again?"

"To watch him become stronger. Although it seems he's tooken to suicidal ways a bit." She nodded in agree. There was a moment of silence, then someone appeared behind them. They stopped and Kira pulled her bow from her shoulder and an arrow from the arrow case on her back.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Itachi?"

"What is it you want?"

"She's grown to be a gorgous young one, hasn't she? Doesn't it just make you wish she wasn't your...Gah!" With a swift movement, Kira had turned, aimed and released the arrow, striking the man in the shoulder.

"Do not talk so fouly(sp?) about my brother. I highly doubt he would think such a thing." Her eyes were glazed over in anger, the ice blue color tinted red. Itachi just stood and watched his sister in amusement.

"I should have warned you not to tick the young one off. She has quite the temper, Sage." Sage held his shoulder, glaring at her.

"Is that so?" He reached down and drew his sword.

"That was a mistake." Itachi sighed.

"Yes. It was wasn't it brother?" Kira smirked, dragon back another bow. "We have no time for the likes of you, Sage."

"Try me!"

"I WILL!" With that, Kira drew it back and let it go. It pierced right through his heart. She smiled, satisfied with her work.

"Good girl. Come on. We have things to do."

"Right!" She replaced her bow over her shoulder and followed behind Itachi.

Back with Sasuke. It was a few days later since the little incadents. Sasuke was better and out on a walk. He heard a scream, and out of curiousity, followed it. When he reached the area, he found a man, stunned with an arrow through his heart. He shivered at the sight. He then heard a woman's voice.

"I'm coming big brother."

_Hm...Should I follow? Or not?_ Then he heard the voice again.

"Wait. He's near."

"Is that so?" Sasuke knew that voice. He tensed up as he saw two figures walking back towards him. One was a young girl and the other was unmistakingly, Itachi. Sasuke backed up some. "Well well. Sasuke's backing into a tree. I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Shut up you ungreatful bastard! They let you live and you repayed them by slaughtering them all!"

"Dear brother. We do have family left. Miss Kira here was to become the head priestess in the village. Our sister." Sasuke's eyes shot to Kira, whom stood there, not saying a woed as she looked him over.

"He's still not worth the time yet Brother. Leave him be." Kira said, walking towards Sasuke, whom didn't budge but narrowed his eyes. "Calm down younger brother." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could take you but, it seems you and Itachi have scores to settle. So, I'll leave it to you two. Brother Itachi, I almost forgot I have to meet up with one of your clients."

"Don't kill this one Kira." She smiled and nodded, leaving the two brothers.

"Before you go jumping to conclusions, I tried to get her to stay with you when I left you with that village, but she absolutely refused and followed me. She took this path on her own free will. I have to make sure she doesn't kill my client." With that, Itachi was gone and Sasuke sank to his knee's, sighing in relief that he was still alive. After about five minutes, he got creeped out by the dead body, stood and went back to the inn they stayed at. When he got there, there was a short blurr of pink and then he felt someone cling to him, a bunch of pink near his face.

_Sakura..._

"Sasuke! You're back! Naruto and Sensei are being weird and were scaring me!" Sasuke laughed and hugged the pink head back.

"Now get off of me Sakura. You know how Sensei is. He shouldn't scare you so much." She nodded and they walked into the other room, more like, front room, and sat. There was an awkward silence, then Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Wanna go have a sparing match?"

"Yeah! Come on." Both Kakashi and Sakura anime fell.

"Should have known that was coming." Sakura said as she sat up. Kakashi nodded as they watched the two walk from the inn and the followed, going into the woods. There they went into an all out sparing match. One mistake could prove to turn the match in the others favor. After a while of training, both gave up, Sasuke and Naruto actualy tired from their match. Sakura stood and looked up at the sky. It was becoming night fall.

"Come on. I need to start fixing dinner." she said. They nodded and all followed her back. They ate, goffed around and the three kids watched the stars before going to bed that night.

**A/N: Hey! Please tell me you liked this update? I think I could have done better but I forced myself to do this one. I have plenty to update on. Those that are reading Why Envy Shouldn't Have Candy, I am discontinueing it a bit longer. Until I feel myself drawn back to find a better way to make fun of Hoenheim. Any idea's and I will love you forever.**


End file.
